jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
JeremyWorks Interactive Storybooks
JeremyWorks Interactive Storybooks is an educational point-and-click interactive graphic adventure game series in the form of a storybook developed and published by JeremyWorks Interactive for Microsoft Windows, Mac, handheld video game consoles and mobile devices. The series features storybooks from ''Jeremy Universal'', ''Cartoon World'', ''Objects'', ''Comedy TV'', ''Pets World'', ''Blob'', Go City!, JeremyWorld Animation, JWToons, and among others, with the plots being based on episodes, films or original content. The series also consists of JeremyWorks Interactive Storybooks Junior, a sub-series of games aimed to preschoolers. The games of are rated EC for Early Childhood (JeremyWorks Interactive Storybooks Junior series) and E for Everyone (JeremyWorks Interactive Storybooks main series) and E10+ for Everyone 10+ (some JWIS stories) in USA, and PEGI 3 in Europe (both, some rated PEGI 7 in main series). The age range of the games are both age 3 - 8 (JeremyWorks Interactive Storybooks Junior series), 6 - up (E-rated JeremyWorks Interactive Storybooks main titles) and 10 - up (E10+-rated JeremyWorks Interactive Storybooks titles). Titles Note: * = for JeremyWorks Interactive Storybooks Junior series Jeremy Universal * JeremyToons: The Movie: The Interactive Storybook * JeremyToons 2: The Interactive Storybook * Jeremy: A Speedy Discover: The Interactive Storybook * Jeremy: Ultimate Battle: The Interactive Storybook * Jeremy: The Great Easter Hunt: The Interactive Storybook * Jeremy: Lost Time of the Past: The Interactive Storybook JeremyToons Universe * JeremyToons Universe: Long Hotel: The Interactive Storybook * JeremyToons Universe: No Time for Time Machine: The Interactive Storybook * JeremyToons Universe: Girl of a Birthday: The Interactive Storybook * JeremyToons Universe: Ghost Host: The Interactive Storybook * JeremyToons Universe: Jeremy vs. The Patty Gadget: The Interactive Storybook Mia & Zachary * Mia & Zachary: The Interactive Storybook * Mia & Zachary: The Mind Game: The Interactive Storybook * Mia & Zachary: Summer Mission: The Interactive Storybook * Mia & Zachary: The Unknown Story: The Interactive Storybook * Mia & Zachary: How to be a Rockstar: The Interactive Storybook JeremyToons Kids* Coming soon! Bella: Kingdom * Bella: Kingdom: The Royal Beginning: The Interactive Storybook * Bella: Kingdom: A Princess Problem: The Interactive Storybook Jeremy's Wacky Life * Jeremy's Wacky Life: New Neighbors: The Interactive Storybook * Jeremy's Wacky Life: Jeremy3D: The Interactive Storybook * Jeremy's Wacky Life: Larrira's Past: The Interactive Storybook * Jeremy's Wacky Life: Night Out: The Interactive Storybook Cartoon World * Cartoon World: The Movie: The Interactive Storybook * Cartoon World: The Movie 2: The Interactive Storybook * Cartoon World: Robot Madness: The Interactive Storybook Objects * Objects: The Interactive Storybook * Objects is Back: The Interactive Storybook * Objects: Bigger, Stronger, Longer and Super and Uncut: The Interactive Storybook * Objects Island: The Interactive Storybook * Objects: Time Warped: The Interactive Storybook * Object Race!: The Interactive Storybook * Objects and the Super Adventures: The Interactive Storybook * Objects: When Aliens Attack!: The Interactive Storybook * Object: It Battle Time!: The Interactive Storybook Comedy TV * Comedy TV: The Interactive Storybook * Comedy TV: 2nd Channel: The Interactive Storybook Pets World * Pets World: The Interactive Storybook * Pets World 2: The New Beginning: The Interactive Storybook * Pets World 3: Pets Revolution: The Interactive Storybook Pets Village * Pets Village: The Return of the Adventures: The Interactive Storybook Blob * Blob: The Interactive Storybook * Blob: The Sequel: The Interactive Storybook * Blob: The Play-Off Game: The Interactive Storybook * Blob: Factory Madness: The Interactive Storybook Go City! * Go City!: The Interactive Storybook * Go City!: World's Most Wanted: The Interactive Storybook Emily, Ravil, and Julia * Emily, Ravil, and Julia: The Big Picture Show: The Interactive Storybook * Emily, Ravil, and Julia: Grown Up!: The Interactive Storybook * Emily, Ravil, and Julia: World Tour Madness: The Interactive Storybook The Missing Riddle * The Missing Riddle: The Interactive Storybook * The Missing Riddle: The Secret Time: The Interactive Storybook JeremyWorld Animation Judy & Lucy * What About Judy & Lucy?: The Interactive Storybook * Judy & Lucy: The Mystery Begin: The Interactive Storybook * Judy & Lucy: The Unknown Story: The Interactive Storybook JeremyWorks Universe * JeremyWorks Universe: The Interactive Storybook * JeremyWorks Universe 2: Secret Agent Spy: The Interactive Storybook * JeremyWorks Universe 3: Quest of the Legends: Secrect Angent Spy: The Interactive Storybook * JeremyWorks Universe 4: Wild Adventures: The Interactive Storybook Wacky World * Wacky World: The Interactive Storybook * Wacky World 2: The Interactive Storybook * Ezra!: The Interactive Storybook JWToons Wacky Toons Adventures * Wacky Toons Adventures: Going To Summer Vacation: The Interactive Storybook The Satin and Bizzy Show Coming soon! Other series * Too Fast: The Interactive Storybook * Paint!: The Interactive Storybook * Planet NX: The Interactive Storybook * Fantastic World: The Interactive Storybook * The Journey to Adventures: The Interactive Storybook * Lost in Island: The Interactive Storybook * The Black Ink Girl: The Interactive Storybook * Puppies in the Box: The Interactive Storybook * The Princess and the Pauper: The Interactive Storybook * Hollywood World: The Interactive Storybook * Wayside: The Interactive Storybook * Two Teenage Ghost: The Interactive Storybook * Friendship's Life: The Interactive Storybook * Lasertag: The Interactive Storybook * Jungle World: The Interactive Storybook * Nights into Dreams: The Interactive Storybook (with Sega's permission) * All Grown Up!: The Interactive Storybook * Crash Bandicoot: The Interactive Storybook (with Activision's permission) * The Magical Quest: The Interactive Storybook * Need A Life?: The Interactive Storybook * The Lost City: The Interactive Storybook * To the Future: The Interactive Storybook * The Insane Adventures: The Interactive Storybook * That Crazy Cat: The Interactive Storybook * Lucky: The Interactive Storybook * Lone Wolf: The Interactive Storybook * Welcome To the 90's: The Interactive Storybook Potential titles * A Princess Life: The Interactive Storybook * Spyro the Dragon: The Interactive Storybook (with Activision's permission) * Catscratch: The Interactive Storybook * Blake & Blainley: The Interactive Storybook Trivia * JeremyWorks Interactive Storybooks is inspired by Disney's Animated Storybook series. See also * JeremyWorks Learning Games Category:Video Game